


I mesmerize the light

by Roissy



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Digital Art, Multi, NSFW Art, Threesome - F/M/M, twink victor frankenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: For the Corsets&Lemons kink meme.Prompt being: The Creature joins Victor & Elizabeth in their wedding night.... It goes differently.





	I mesmerize the light

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
